Into the Woods Of Neverland
by Killian Jones 04
Summary: "Into the woods to end the war." Peter, Tiger Lily, Hook, Felix, Smee, and the mysterious new character Will go out to get their wishes. Peter wants the worry free life he wanted when he turned into a boy. An old sorceress says she'll get rid of all his problems if he comes back with a voice, princess, fairy, and a hook. Careful the tale you tell, that is the spell.
1. Prologue: Into the Woods

Once Upon A Time in Neverland lived a sad Indian princess, an manipulative young boy, and a heartbroken pirate. The princess was named Tiger Lily and she loved to explore the woods of Neverland, but her father forbade her to because of the dangers of the Lost Boys. The young boy was named Peter Pan, the leader of the Lost Boys. He at the moment had a plan to take over the Jolly Roger ship. The pirate was named Killian Hook, the captain of the Jolly Roger. He had just lost his Milah to the Dark One and now sook out revenge.

Back at the Indian camp, Tiger Lily's tribe's head soldier came running from the camp outskirts screaming. He yelled, "The watch guards have all been captured by Peter Pan and the Lost boys! That's thirty men lost!"

Tiger Lily was interested. She had been training a lot lately and thinks she may be able to take some of the tribe soldiers to reclaim their men. As Tiger Lily approached her father he stopped her before she started speaking.

"You are not going. You will be killed!"

"I can do it father! I can fight better than half our army!"

"You are the princess! If anything happened to you war would be certain to start in Neverland."

Tiger Lily went to pout in her tent.

At the Lost Boy camp at Skull Rock a celebration was being held. The recent victory against the Indians was a success not often for the Lost Boys. Peter knew he needed some plan for the incoming Indian attacks. Pan although truly just wanted this war to be over. As he sat alone at the beach he heard a noise behind him. An old woman came to him. She spoke in a hushed voice.

"I know how you can end this war quickly."

"How?"

"I am a sorceress. I could help... For a price."

"I just want to have the child free life I wanted when I turned back into a boy."

"You can have the child life once you complete this task for me."

"What? Anything."

"Go through the woods of Neverland and bring me back; one a princess as beautiful as a lily, two the hook as pure as silver, three the voice as lovely as a siren, four the fairy as black as darkness. Bring me these before the time of midnight in three days time and you shall have the life you want. Go to the woods!"

The old hag disappeared. Peter called Felix and ordered him to venture with him through the woods. Felix would have gone, but promised to go have a little rouse with the mermaids. Peter saw it as an opportunity for Felix to get the voice from one of the mermaids. They went their separate ways.

"_Into the woods I have to go. It may be all in vain I know. Into the woods, but even so I must begin my journey. Into the woods the path is straight. I know it well but who can tell. Into the woods to end the war."_

"_Into the woods to get the voice."_

Tiger Lily waited for her father's troops to leave and with her gift of stealth snook out of the camp after them.

"_Into the woods to help my father."_

The pirate named Hook docked his ship on the Neveland bay. He and his assistant, Smee, are the only two crew mates leaving the ship. Smee saw in a distance two fires on two opposite sides of the island. They were preparing for war. Hook wanted a good fight to join in, after the recent loss of Milah.

"Come on Smee. To the woods we go!"

Hook, Smee, and three other crew members started their journey one way and another five the other, led by a pirate named Will. Will was to get the Indians and Hook the Lost Boys.

"_Into the woods to join a fight."_

_"Into the woods to slay the chief."_

_"Into the woods to end the war."_

_"Into the woods to get the voice."_

_"Into the woods to help my father. Into the woods to help my father."_

_"The way is clear. The light is good. I have no fear nor no one should. The woods are just trees. The trees are just wood. No need to be afraid there. There's something in the glade there. Into the woods without delay. Be careful not to lose the way. Into the woods and not forgetting why I'm on the journey. Into the woods to get my wish I don't care how the time is now."_

_"Into the woods to join a fight."_

_"To slay the chief."_

_"To end the war."_

_"To get the voice."_

_"To help my father."_

_"To help, to get, to end, to slay, to join, to see, to fight , to hear. Into the woods! Into the woods! Into the woods and out of the woods! And home before dark!"_

That started five journeys, each with a wish that should be overlooked, but is sure to be granted.


	2. The First Midnight

Tiger Lily closely followed her father and his troop of guards towards Skull Rock. Peter Pan surely would be expecting a fight, so one more fighter did seem valuable. Tiger Lily brought her two knives and sheath with arrows and her bow. She had her best weapons with her. She will fight the worst beast that come her way...

"Roar!"

Tiger Lily turned around and was pounced upon by a Lost Boy that looked about her age. Tiger Lily held up her knife was she stood back on her feet. The boy did not alert her father of her nearby presence, but he was an obstacle not worth dwelling on. Instead of coming towards her with a blade, he put his hands around Tiger Lily's face and kissed her. Tiger Lily quickly pulled back and slapped him hard across the face. The boy looked astonished at the hit.

"How dare you kiss a princess!"

"I'm sorry. You are just so beautiful."

Tiger Lily couldn't help but blush. She was fourteen, barely interested in any boys yet. This boy was handsome though. He had muscles already for being about the same age as her.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen. That doesn't matter does it?"

"No... Yes... You just kissed me!"

"I know. I loved it."

Tiger Lily was about to allow the second kiss when she looked behind the boy and saw her father and his troops gone.

"You made me lose my prey!" Tiger Lily lied.

A snap of a branch came from behind Tiger Lily. She turned around, wielding her knife. She expected to engage in battle and saw nothing. She once again turned around to face the boy only to find him gone as well. She had lost her path.

Peter advanced greatly in the woods, mostly since he was running. By ten at night he stopped at a treehouse that he remembered from the past. He once brought Wendy and her two brothers here. He took them there the night before he captured Wendy. Her cage still hung up high. Peter climbed up the tree and made it onto the floor platform between the branches and saw the cage hanging, but Wendy was not inside. Peter saw his guards knocked out on the platform. She was rescued. Peter examined his guards bodies and knew the only person in Neverland to own poppies was the black fairy of Neverland. Tinker Bell.

Felix only had a four hour travel and made it to the Mermaid Bay by eleven at night. The mermaids all were sitting on rocks and singing. Which voice would be the best though. Just as Felix and his men were about to take this dark haired one, the ocean shook. Waves crashed and thunder cracked and in the center of the bay appeared a bearded merman and a young mermaid. The man held a golden triton and had a full white beard. His daughter, so it seemed, had red hair and suddenly started singing. Her voice was far better than any of the other mermaids. Felix knew his mark. Felix loaded a toxic arrow in his bow and shot the mermaid right in the stomach. Her father had an instant reaction, blowing the lightning from the sky onto the sand, eliminating all of Felix's men, except Felix himself. Felix hid beneath a giant rock. The toxins running through the mermaid's veins would not allow her to leave Nevrland now. As the mermaids tried to take her into the bay, they were unable to. The mermen and mermaids then all formed a circle around her and guarded her. Felix would not touch her on their watch.

Hook and Smee found themselves at an abandoned treehouse at elven-thirty at night. The treehouse used to be a base of the Lost Boys until they moved closer to Skull Rock. Hook had about another's day's journey before reaching Skull Rock. The group sat in the tree and all rested. Hook could not sleep though, knowing nightmares of Milah awaited him. He stayed up.

As Peter started following the footsteps of Wendy and Tinker Bell in the dirt he was scared by a jolt of lightning the hit the ground in front of him. The old hag stood in front of him.

"One midnight gone! You have nothing! Tick tock my dear! Tick tock!"

She vanished with another lightning strike.

Tiger Lily did not know her way back home or onward in the woods. So she kept going forward. She was too determined to go back home. So much for wishing for adventures.

"_I wish. More than anything. More than life. More than jewels. I wish. The troops are starting to fight the war. But how will I ever get to fight the war? I wish."_

Peter sat on a nearby tree, seeing this task of finding these four items impossible.

"_I wish. More than the moon. I wish I will find the four items."_

Hook looked up at the starry sky and felt sorrow.

"_I wish. More than riches. I wish I had Milah."_

_"Into the woods we have to go. One midnight passed, but that won't last. Into the woods with problems so, I must still take my journey. Into the woods each time you go there's more to learn of what you know."_

_"Into the woods to get the items!"_

_"Into the woods to find the path!"_

_"Into the woods to get revenge!"_

_"Into the woods to get the mermaid. Into the woods to get the mermaid."_

_"The way is clear. The light is good. I have no fear nor no one should. The woods are just trees. The trees are just wood. No need to be afraid there. There's something in the glade there. Into the woods without delay. Be careful not to lose the way. Into the woods to get the thing that makes it worth the journeying."_

_"Into the woods to get the items."_

_"To find the path."_

_"To get revenge."_

_"To get the mermaid."_

_"To get, to find, to take , to see, to fight, to kill, to save, to be. Into the woods! Into the woods! Into the woods and out of the woods. And home before dark!"_

And so the first midnight passed and the wishes were said.

**Hey guys! Expect other songs from Into the Woods in the next chapter! Sorry you didn't get much of Will in this chapter :( Don't worry though, you'll find out his wish soon. Who knows, some of these wishes may not be what our characters actually want... Comment who you think wished for the wrong thing! Please follow guys!:) Thank you and also check out my other story which are just one shot short OUAT poems. Now let us continue Into the Woods!**


	3. I Know Things Now

**Could someone please review? I would really appreciate it :)**

Tiger Lily held her knife and continue blindly through the woods. She heard snaps and cracks and all these other noises that made her jump. Eventually she just sat in the dirt and cried in her lap. She wept and wept and wept until the boy once again was by her side. Without hesitation Tiger Lily wrapped her arms around the boy, desperate for comfort. The boy hugged her back.

As they were about to pull away from each other, the boy seductively whispered in Tiger Lily's ear "Follow me."

The boy took off in a jogging pace and Tiger Lily followed. She followed him and followed him and followed him until her feet got tired. Suddenly she had no sight of him. She silently called out for him, but the only response she got in return was a growl. An inhuman growl. She turned around and was face to face with a wild dog. It pounced onto her and as it was about to bite her neck off, a spear went through its neck. The dog died on Tiger Lily, landing on her front side. Tiger Lily stood up and was ready to thank her savior when she saw it was her father. Tiger Lily was confused. Why would the boy lead her here? Did he think she was lost? He was a traitor in her eyes.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" He asked.

"I'm sorry father, I thought I could come and help. A distraction occurred though and caused me to lose my way."

"You should never be distracted I've told you. Did you talk to a stranger?"

"Y... No I didn't. It was another wild dog that I killed."

"I hope you've learned something."

"_I know things now. Many valuable things. Things I hadn't known before. Do not put your faith in a knife and a bow. They will not protect you the way that they should. And take extra care with strangers. Even flowers have their dangers. And even though scary is exciting, nice is different from good. Don't be scared, dad your right, just be prepared. Isn't nice to know a lot. And a little bit... Not."_

Back with Hook were far worse problems. As Hook was patrolling the night, he saw two human figures running down below. Hook climbed down the tree and silently crept up on one of the figures and put his hook to their neck. Hook recognize the person he had hold of as Tinker Bell. The other person, prettified in fright, was Wendy Darling.

"Please don't hurt her! We just was to leave Neverland and go back to London!"

"London is no place for a fairy."

"Please! Peter Pan is following us!"

"That gives me more reason to stay here with her. I'm looking for a good fight to engage in."

In that moment Tinker Bell threw poppies in Hook's face, causing him to release her and causing him to knock out. Tink and Wendy then continue their run in the woods. Tink and Wendy were heading to the Mermaid Bay and hoping to find a nice mermaid to help them travel back to London.

Will the pirate had made it to the Indian camp already. With his gun in hand he aimed his first shot at the fire in the center of the camp. These bullets had bombs within them which would surely put this whole camp to flames. He shot the bullet and the camp did all catch on fire. Fire and smoke engulfed all the Indians within the camp, leaving none alive. Will had his own plan now that he did what Hook asked of him. Silently he left his group and started running back to the Jolly Roger. He had a plan with Pan to takeover the Jolly Roger. He was undercover. He wants to be captain in order to return to his true love, Elizabeth Swan.

The old sorceress came upon an unconscious Hook. She snapped her fingers and Hook was back on his feet and awake.

"Who might you be? Has Pan started capturing old women now?"

"I am a sorceress and I need your help pirate."

"I don't help people."

"You will help me though. I need you to go and get that fairy and take her back to Skull Rock. If you do, the enemy Pan will surely be killed. This island will be yours."

"What of the Indians?"

"They are all dead now. Only one pack remains which only holds thirty. The chief and his daughter still live, but none compared to all he men you'll have once the Lost Boys join you when there leader is slain."

"Why would taking a fairy help?"

"Just do it! Or else I'll make sure you won't live to see midnight!"

The old hag disappeared. Hook had no idea what he should do. He looked at the footsteps of Tink and Wendy and followed. Pan was a enemy worth getting rid of.

Back at the pack, the chief watched as his daughter valiantly led their people towards home.

_"I wish. More than anything. More than life. More than jewels. I wish to have my daughter safe. But how will I ever keep her safe?"_

Will kept running through the woods.

_"I wish. More than the moon. I wish I'll find my Elizabeth."_

Wendy followed Tink through the woods.

"_I wish. More than riches. I wish I'll find both of my brothers."_

_"I wish Wendy was safe."_

_"Into the woods we have to go. I'll find someone I love I know. Into the woods with quests so long, I must still take the journey. Into the woods and down the dell where witches lurk and giants dwell."_

_"Into the woods to find Elizabeth."_

_"To find my brothers."_

_"To keep Wendy safe."_

_"To keep my daughter safe."_

_"To find, to keep, to take, to want, to love, to have, to fight, to learn. Into the woods. Into the woods. Into the woods and out of the woods. And home before dark!"_

Four more wishes made, four more dooms set.

**"I Know Things Now" fit right in I hope for this chapter. Expect "Into the Woods" I think in all the chapters. So far it has so I would not be surprised. No Felix in this chapter :( I expect one character at least to not be featured in each chapter. What does the sorceress want? Follow to find out! :)**


	4. Agony

Felix was about to leave his hiding spot from under the rock when he saw two humans approach the mermaids. Felix knew them as Tinker Bell and Wendy. What could they want?

"King Triton I presume?" Tinker asked.

"What do you want?"

"My friend, Wendy, and I wish to leave this island, but our only way out is traveling by mermaid. I heard you could turn us into mermaids. Would you please do it sir?"

"Why should I help you?"

"Because I heard you are like a god, great in power and true of heart."

The merman grinned. As he was about to grant the two girls their wish, Felix shot a bullet right at one of the mermaid's heart. The mermaid was a good distance away from the group, so as everyone moved to go and help the mermaid, Felix silently crept up behind the princess and threw her into a sack he had. Too weak to scream, Ariel was captured easily. By the time King Triton was finished with healing the injured mermaid, Ariel and Felix were gone. Felix had a hard time dragging her, but if it meant helping Pan he would continue his journey.

Hook meanwhile was following the footstep of Tinker Bell and Wendy and witness the rage of the sea king once he saw his daughter gone. Hook needed to capture Tink, and could not let her escape into the sea. He stepped out from his hiding place.

"Tinker Bell! You have stolen from me for the last time!" Hook lied.

"Who are you? Triton asked.

"The power hooked magician who was robbed of my poppy flower dust. Stolen by this evil girl and her sidekick."

"Is this true you two?"

Tink and Wendy both started objecting, but were interrupted by Hook.

"Don't lie! If you don't have it, then empty your pockets and prove yourself."

Tink froze, knowing she did have poppies in her pockets.

"The poppies I have are..."

"She admits it!"

Triton shook his head.

"I'm sorry young lady, but I can't help two thieves. Take them young hooked magician."

Without a chance to react, Hook and his crew tied both of Wendy's and Tink's hands together with rope and started pulling them back into the woods and away from the beach.

Tiger Lily and her father and their troop made it back to this home, only to find it all in flames. All their people dead. Nothing left, but them. Tiger Lily buried her face in her hands. For a short while she sobbed, but then sternly started walking back to the woods. Her father called after her.

"Where are you going?"

"To avenge our people."

Peter Pan gave up on the lost trail of Wendy and Tink and continued onward to the Pirate Cove where the Jolly Roger was sure to be captured by Will by now. Hook hopefully would be there so Peter could obtain his Hook. Peter was almost there when he was stopped by a young boy about his age. Pan pulled out his knife and was prepared for a fight. The young boy just stared and said to him "I'm Jack Frost."

"Well I don't know you so Frosty will stick for now."

"I'm here to tell you that all the items are already heading to Skull Rock."

"What? How would you know?"

"I just do. If you don't believe me you don't have to, but you'll be wasting your time on journeying to Pirate Cove."

"I don't believe strangers. So I'll be on my way."

The mysterious boy then disappeared. He left Pan in confusion. Pan continued onward, wondering how this stranger knew of the four items and knew that they were all already going to Skull Rock.

Will, from afar, watched the exactly thirteen men aboard the Jolly Roger. How would he take it over. He needs to find Elizabeth. This was only a minor setback. Will saw three of the men leave to scout the area for food. Ten left. A fight Will might struggle with. With two guns in hand, Will shot down two of the ten men twice at once. Two dead, four, six, eight, and then all. Easy. Will boarded the ship and prepared for the three men to come back. Once they did, Will did not show mercy and killed them as well. Will was now captain of a crew less ship. Once the other Jolly Roger members came back, he should have eight members. Smee and Hook he would kill for safety.

Jack Frost sat in a tree and watched Tiger Lily. At one moment she looked at him and then just acted as if he wasn't there. Jack sadly looked at her.

"_Did I abuse her or show her disdain? Why does she run from me? If I should lose her, then how shall I regain the heart she has won from me. Agony! Beyond power of speech. When the one thing you want is the only thing out of your reach. Always ten steps behind. Always ten feet below. Agony! That can cut like a knife. I must have her to wife."_

Jack sadly sat on the high tree branch as his lover disappeared in the woods.

"_I wish. More than anything. More than life. More than jewels. I wish to always have my lover. But how will I ever get my lover with me?"_

Triton mourned his missing daughter.

"_I wish. More than the moon. I wish I had my daughter back home. I wish."_

Captured, Ariel wept to herself.

"_I wish. More than riches. I wish I had father."_

_"Into the woods we have to go. It may be to help me alone. Into the woods with other's woe, I have to live the journey. Into the woods each time you go, lives are lost and hate is known."_

_"Into the woods to find father."_

_"To get my love."_

_"To find Ariel."_

_"To find, to get, to kill, to save, to see, to help, to love, to kiss. Into the woods. Into the woods. Into the woods and out of the woods. And home before dark!"_

Three more wishes. Three more curses. One end awaited.

**Thank you for the favorites and follows! I really want a review! Could anyone help with this situation? Who else loves the song "Agony"? We still have a day and a half before all the items must be at Skull Rock. What will happen? What is the sorceress' wish? Follow and find out! Remember to also check out my other story which are just chapters of short OUAT poems. Thanks guys! :)**


	5. The Second Midnight

Tink and Wendy were both held by two pirates each. Hook walked ahead of his four crew mates and led them towards Skull Rock. As Hook was about to cross the bridge that would lead to the path to Skull Rock, he heard a snap. Behind him, Tink managed to pull out a secret stash of poppies she had in her sleeve and knocked out Hook's crew mates. She grabbed one of their swords and cut the bridge's rope. Hook fell backward into the water. Down the stream he flowed. Tink and Wendy started running.

"Tink, where are we going?"

"To Skull Rock. The only way we'll be able to get that ride with the King, we must return his daughter to him."

Together they jumped over the small stream. The bridge wasn't necessary, but easy to cross the stream that way than by jumping. The two girls started running through the woods.

Felix made it back to Skull Rock by Elven at night. He put the mermaid in a cage, still tided up in the bag. The Lost Boys cheered for the victory of Felix. A grand feast was then held. Fireworks, contests, and duels started throughout Skull Rock. From all of Neverland you could hear and see the festivities.

Tiger Lily and her father and their troops looked at the fireworks being shot into the sky. Tiger Lily started crying.

"They must be celebrating the death they put upon our people..."

Little did the remaining Indians know that the pirates were responsible. Hungry for revenge, the group marched onward.

Peter Pan finally made it to the Pirates Cove by Eleven-Thirty at night. Pan smirked as he saw his Lost Boy, Will Turner, captain of the Jolly Roger with three crew men. Will ended up letting the remaining three live.

"You look like you had some fun here. How long did it take?"

"Five minutes. These three didn't take much convincing to join me. So, may I be off to find my love? For the ten years I left being a lost boy, we did make a passionate relationship."

"Not so fast Turner, you still must kill their captain before you can officially take the ship."

"Then let us find this Hook you speak of."

"I need you to find him before midnight tomorrow. If not, you'll come back to find a shipwreck."

Pan left grinning manically. Will did have a slight fear of Pan, but would do what he must get back with Elizabeth. Will started running into the woods.

The snow prince, Jack still followed the Indians throughout the woods. One moment someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around to face an old hag.

"Hello Jack. Not getting distracted are you?"

"I don't know why you hired me. I don't know who you even really are."

"You'll know when this is all over and when Pan is dealt with. Just lure the princess to follow you and when you two are alone, snap your fingers and I'll appear and put her in a cage. Got me?"

"I don't know. It doesn't seem right anymore..."

"Do you want to see your staff ever again?"

Jack nodded his head and instantly, the hag disappeared. His staff holds the source to his ice powers. He needs it. This hag only took him to blackmail him to do this job. Jack sighed once again and stared at Tiger Lily once again. Suddenly in the stream behind him, washed up the pirate Hook. Hook stood up and looked at Jack staring at Tiger Lily.

"Female problems mate?"

"Yeah. You?"

"If you consider reviving one from the dead, then yes."

"Why doesn't she like me? Is she scared?"

"I'll tell you something about when I first met Milah."

Jack turned around and listened to the pirate.

"_Did I abuse her or show her disdain? Why does she run from me? If I should lose, how shall I regain the heart she has won from me? Agony! Beyond power of speech. When the one thing you want is the only thing out of your reach. Agony! Far more painful than yours. When you know she would go with you, if she only were here. Agony! Oh the torture they teach. What's as intriguing..."_

_"Or half so fatiguing..."_

_"And what's out of reach?"_

_"Am I not sensitive, clever , well mannered, passionate, charming? As kind as I'm handsome? An heir to a throne?"_

_"You are everything maidens could wish for!"_

_"Then why no?"_

_"Do I know?"_

_"This girl must be mad."_

They both joined together in harmony.

_"Agony! Misery! Woe! Though its different for each. Agony! That can cut like a knife. I must have her to wife."_

Jack suddenly heard a voice inside him telling him to take Hook. Jack didn't react to the old hag speaking to him. So instantly Hook disappeared into dust. The hag once again appeared.

"Now he'll be tied up at Skull Rock. Two items found. You are weak Jack. So you better keep a close eye on the princess. She is your last chance to reclaim your staff."

Hook did appear tied up at Skulk Rock, right in front of Felix.

"Look what we have hear boys. The codfish."

Hook couldn't speak, with him also having his mouth tied up.

"It's okay captain. We have a nice cage for you right next to a mermaid. And she's a princess."

Lost Boys dragged him into a cage next to Ariel's. For some reason Hook noticed that his Hook wasn't on his hand, but in his pocket. The boys didn't find it though when they searched him. Hook had his lock pick ready for the perfect moment for his escape.

Pan was approached once again by the old hag. Lightning cracked.

"Two midnights gone! Twenty-four hours left deary! Mustn't be late now unless you want a war on your hands! A little birdie told me that the Indians are blaming the death of most of their population on the Lost Boys and are about to ambush Skull Rock. Save your team or yourself. Choose wisely!"

Lighting cracked and she was gone once again.

Together Tink, Wendy, Jack, Pan, and Will thought to themselves.

"_I wish. More than anything. More than life. More than jewels. I wish that this wish stays on its path. Into the woods we have to go. It's to help them and me although. Into the woods for other's woe. This makes me take the journey. Into the woods, the path is straight. It's lost oh well, but who can tell. Into the woods to get my wish."_

_"Into the woods to get our wish!"_

_"To get my wish!"_

_"To get their wish!"_

_"To grant my wish!"_

_"To save our wish!"_

_"To get, to grant, to save, to find, to hold, to love, to see, to help. Into the woods. Into the woods. Into the woods and out of the woods. And home before dark!"_

One more day before happily ever afters are granted, not in the right way.

**Hey guys! Keep reviewing please! Expect a new song in the next chapter! I expect another "Agony" reprise sometime in the future so don't be surprised. Thanks you for the favorites, review, and follows so far! The woods are not a safe place so be aware for your sake, and continue through the woods! :)**


	6. On the Steps of the Island (Palace)

The Indians kept progressing through the woods. By their next resting time, they only would have a three hour travel ahead of them. Jack still was closely behind them. How could he lure Tiger Lily from the group? Jack thought hard to himself. Jack sat in a high tree and thought. Suddenly he heard a hum beside him. Sitting on the branches nearby was the old hag once again.

"What's wrong Jack? Can't make her love you back? Then kill her! I don't need her alive... I just need the body of a princess."

"I can't kill her. Not if I care for her. I don't even want you to use her for whatever it is you're plainning."

The old hag laughed.

"So you're gonna stop me? Gonna freeze me to this tree, but wait! You don't get your magic back unless you do what I say! Lure her or kill her! Do it in one hours time and then I shall see if you are worthy of your staff!"

The old hag disappeared. Jack released one tear from his eye. He couldn't let this old woman use his love. He knew what this hag was doing was wrong. He needs his love though. He needs her safe and he'll be happy. Magic won't satisfy him as much as she will.

Tiger Lily has seen Jack. She doesn't know if she wants to confront him. She's scared of the outcome of their love will be. Her fathers disapproval, lies, and maybe even their true colors show. Tiger Lily sat on a rock while and then was approached by the only female troop, Red Widow.

"What is wrong, princess? You look as if the sun spirits have stomped upon your heart."

"In a way I feel they have... I don't know why I feel this way."

"Only love could make anyone feel this way. Lost love."

"He's someone I only knew for two days now."

"Go on. Who is he really?"

_"You think, what do you want? You think, make a decision. Why not stay and be caught? You think well it's a thought. What would be his response? But then what if he knew? Who you were when you know that you're not what he thinks, what he wants. And then what if you are, what a prince would envision? Although how can you know who you are til you know what you want, which you don't? So then which do you pick? Where you're safe, out of sight and yourself, but where everything's wrong? Or where everything's right and you know that you'll never belong? And whichever you pick, do it quick, because you're starting to stick to the steps of the Island."_

"You seem to be in a tough dilemma. Whatever you choose, make sure you're happy."

Tiger Lily embraced Red Widow, who actually used to be her babysitter when her parents went off to war with the Lost Boys or pirates. Tiger Lily knew what she must do.

"Red Widow, I need you to distract the camp for about five minutes. I'll be right back... I swear."

"You have my word."

Tiger Lily ran off about ten yards away from the resting place of her people and silently called out for Jack. Jack jumped down from his tree. Tiger Lily, without any hesitation, kissed Jack automatically. Once their lips met, the princess waded away. Jack knelt down and wept, already knowing that the old hag took the princess. The old hag just needed Tiger Lily alone, just so she could magically take her away without alert. Jack was all apart of this. In one of Jack's clenched fists appeared his staff. The old hag didn't lie, but didn't show her face to Jack again. Their deal was done.

Pan made it to the stream finally, only about a mile from Skull Rock now. The scorching twelve o'clock sun blazed over all of Neverland. Pan was tired and looked into the stream. The stream at first showed the handsome reflection of Peter, but then showed an elderly man who wore a crown. The man in fact wasn't a reflection, but the sea king. Triton was risen above Peter's height from a sudden magical geyser. Triton pointed his trident at Pan.

"Where is my daughter?"

"Felix succeeded then... Well that's nice to hear. So why are you still talking to me? I didn't take her. I haven't seen any of my men in days."

Triton now had his trident on Pan's neck.

"Don't lie! Where is she! If you do not bring her back by midnight tonight, I will electrify all those who stand within ten miles of Skull Rock!"

The sea king sank back into the stream. Pan just grinned knowing that the outcome of that would result in Ariel's death as well, so what a waste.

Wendy and Tink finally were on a cliff overlooking Skull Rock. A giant island it was, no where near the size of the actual main land of Neverland though. A boat ride would be all that they needed. Tink and Wendy had no idea to travel over the body of water before them. As their plan started more and more hopeless, the sea king came out from the water.

"You two seek out my daughter. Why?"

"To show you that we are trustworthy. That pirate Hook who lied about the poppies is not. We just want to no longer be captives of Neverland."

"Then a ride like you had wished shall be granted."

A giant floating chariot appeared. Tink and Wendy boarded and magically started floating towards Skull Rock, with an army of mermen and mermaid at their side.

Back on the cliff, Will the pirate saw the fairy and Wendy heading to Skull Rock. He still had to find Hook, and Skull Rock was the only place left to look. He heard rumors of his men captured at Skull Rock, so maybe Hook was their on a rescue mission. Only one way to find out. Will traveled all the way back to Pirate Cove, another five hour journey. He needed to set sail aboard the Jolly Roger.

In union, Wendy, Tink, and the merpeople sang.

"_I wish. More than anything. More than life. More than jewels. I wish to finish this war. More than life. I wish to finish this war. More than anything. I wish to finish the war. More than riches. I wish to finish the war. More than the moon. I wish. I wish. I wish. I wish I hadn't gone... Into the woods with so much haste. We've lost so much it was a waste. Into the woods with the final blow, we must finish the journey. Into the woods and the dell where pirates lurk and Lost Boys dwell."_

_"Into the woods to fight back Pan!"_

_"To save our friends!"_

_"To help the captors!_

_"To end the war!"_

_"To fight, to save, to help, to end, to love, to have, to find, to get. Into the woods! Into the woods! Into the woods and out of the woods! And home before dark!"_

This battle is soon to begin. The wishes are soon to be granted. Fate shall come to pass.

**This is about to get interesting for you readers and I'm about to get creative! I love the reviews I've gotten so keep it up guys! Please follow to see how the journey into the woods ends... And reoccurs when the wishes get complex results. Who'll win the war?! Read to find out!**


	7. I Won't Grow Up

The Indians could only blame their princess' magical disappearance on the one being in Neverland with magic. Pan. By two o'clock the Indians made it to the cliff, where an hour ago Wendy and Tink set sail with the merpeople to end the war. The Indians automatically started cutting down nearby trees. With haste, the Indians started chopping the wood to start constructing rowboats for all their men and remaining women to ride in. This process would take a couple of hours, so the Indians would join the fight soon enough.

Felix was surprised to magically find Tiger Lily tied up in a cage like Hook. All the enemies he thought Pan was taking out one by one. Ariel, Hook, and Tiger Lily. Three pieces of a four pieced puzzle. Felix and the Lost Boys were still celebrating their recent victories with the enemies being defeating. It kept being a never ending party with a new captor in a cage every day.

Pan could sense the Lost Boys and feel their happiness. With the snap of his fingers he appeared at Skull Rock. In the midst of the party, everyone fell silent once Pan was seen.

"Peter, we are very happy on your recent accomplishments." Said Felix who now stood beside Pan.

"I am too Felix. What would really be better though is, a bit of music don't you think?"

The Lost Boys all nodded and started cheering for their leader to preform.

"_I won't grow up. I won't grow up. I don't want to go to school. I don't want to go to school. Just to learn to be a parrot. Just to learn to be a parrot. And recite a silly rule. And recite a silly rule. If growing up means it would be beneath my dignity to climb a tree, I'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up! Not me!"_

_"Not I!"_

_"Not me! Not me! I won't grow up."_

_"I won't grow up."_

_"I don't want to wear a tie."_

_"I don't want to wear a tie."_

_"And a serious expression."_

_"And a serious expression."_

_"In the middle of July."_

_"In the middle of July."_

_"And if it means I must prepare. To shoulder burdens with a worried air, I'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up! Not me!"_

_"Not I!"_

_"Not me! Not me!"_

Together Pan and the Lost Boys sang now.

"_Neverland will always be the land of youth and joy and liberty. I'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up! Not me! Not me! Not me! Not me! No sir, not me!"_

Tink, Wendy, and the Merpeople were now twenty minutes away from landing on the shore of Skull Rock. As the army grew closer to Skull Rock, the plan became more exact.

"Tink, Wendy, and Attina will go to find the captors."

Tink and Wendy turned to the oldest sea princess and saw a strong warrior ready for battle. In an instant, Attina transformed into a human girl and now stood aboard the sailing chariot alongside Wendy and Tink. Attina held a long golden blade and handed Tink a silver knife.

"You'll need it."

Tink hesitantly took the knife into her own hands and shrieked at the feel of it. Attina continued the plan her and her father came up with.

"To provide as a distraction, all my other sisters and my father will go into battle with our army and fight off the Lost Boys. Hopefully, this will end in the death of Pan."

Little did they know that Pan was already watching the incoming army from Skull Rock. With his telescope he watched. Pan snapped his fingers and summoned one of his followers.

The water around the merpeople and their army started shaking. The army pulled out their weapons. Suddenly, twenty sharks surrounded the group. Without a second thought, each merpeorson charged at a shark. Bites, slices, and screams filled the air. As a shark jumped towards the chariot. It was stopped by a sword going through ints head from Attina. Wendy started crying into Tink's shoulder. No one in the army died from this attack, but made many of them tired. That's when they all took a needed rest, ten minutes away from the shore of Skull Rock.

Will the pirate was aboard the Jolly Roger with his three crewmen. In a distance he saw the merpeople's army resting. Will was about to shoot each merpeorson one by one when a large staff knocked the gun out of his hand. Jack Frost stood in a dueling stance, preparing for Will to strike with his sword. And he did. Jack froze Will's feet and crouched to dodge a sword slice. Jack then easily hit fill in the head, make him unconscious. The three crewmen didn't question Jack and started sailing the ship under their new captain.

The Indians started setting sail. Five per rowboat. The chief went in the first rowboat that set sail, eager to retrieve his daughter. He rode with Red Widow, who had been in tears since she let Tiger Lily go into the woods to see that boy she said she liked. Red Widow felt at fault.

As the last rowboat was setting sail, the pirates that were traveling with Hook and were knocked out by Tink's poppies, including Smee, fought those Indians off the boat and took over the last boat. Those four pirates set sail behind the Indians, ready to save their captain.

The old hag sat on the cliff and watched the fight that was soon to take place. The old hag snapped her fingers to reveal her true self, actually HIS true self. The Dark One laughed.

"You feed them madness and they feed on you." Rumpelstiltskin mumbled to himself.

He looked over the cliff once again.

"_I wish. More than anything. More than life. More than jewels."_

Jack, Smee, Tink, Wendy, the chief, Red Widow, Triton, and Attina looked at Skull Rock.

"_I wish. More than anything. More than the moon. I wish."_

Felix and Pan looked down at the army approaching them.

"_I wish. More than riches."_

The captors Hook. Ariel, and Tiger Lily all tried helping Hook pick the lock of their cage.

"_I wish we were free. I wish. I wish."_

_"I wish I hadn't gone... Into the woods we had to go. It had been all in vain, I know. Into the woods, not predicting this. We still had took the journey. Into the woods each time you go there's more to learn of what you know."_

_"Into the woods to free our love!"_

_"To end the war!"_

_"To fight the bad!"_

_"To end, to free, to fight, to help, to save, to get, to find, to love. Into the woods! Into the woods! Into the woods and out of the woods! And home before dark!"_

The woods aren't safe, so expect blood.

**Hey guys! Please keep up the reviews! I would expect about six to eight more chapters so expect the tension to keep up. Who will die? Who will live? Will Rumple succeed? Will Pan succeed? Follow to find out! :)**


	8. No One is Alone-Battle of 5 Armies

The merpeople and their army now all were magically changed to humans and stood on the shore of Skull Rock. On the beach stood Peter Pan already, hundreds of Lost a boys standing behind him. Triton stood forward.

"Peter Pan, give me my daughter peacefully or you shall have our wrath!"

"I would give her to you, but I need her. I promise though you will get her back... I think."

The merpeople held out their blades. Triton kept on talking because on the other side of the beach, Tink, Wendy, and Attina were turned into mermaids and swam to the other side of the island to retrieve Ariel while Triton posed as a distraction. Attina luckily had magic to turn them back to humans or mermaids when needed to.

"Pan please, she's my youngest daughter..."

"Who has the voice of an angel. Which is exactly what I need."

"Give her to me!"

Triton blast ten lighting bolts from his trident, knocking out tons of the Lost Boys. Unaffected, Pan just laughed.

"If it is a fight you want, then a fight you shall have!"

There were only two hundred merpeople, but at least a thousand Lost Boys. The two armies charged at each other. Arrows flying, blades clashing, and lives being lost. Triton killed or at least knocked out ten Lost Boys with one slash, a powerful force made at each one. Aquata, another one of Ariel's sisters, specialized in archery and shot down on Lost Boy archer right after the next from on top of Skull Rock. Suddenly, Felix approached Aquata from behind and was about to pierce her sword through her when a knife was thrown into his hand. He dropped his sword and shrieked. He looked up to see Red Widow and the remaining Indians behind her. The Indians joined the fight against the Lost Boys. The chief fought with a giant mace, throwing it at the heads of Lost Boys. Red Widow kept slicing and dicing Lost Boys. She kicked up at an incoming swordsman and then threw her knife at a far away archer. Pan quickly dodged an attack and then snapped the neck of people. He used no weapons the whole fight. Dodging and snapping was his tactic, making his way to Triton. The final rowboat docked on the island, now adding four pirates to fight against Pan. Smee pulled out his pistol, shooting high and low at every young boy he saw. Triton finally had a moment of rest and looked at the fight in front of him. Tons of merpeople dead. About half the Indians dead. The pirates now down to three. He needed to call for help. With the snap of his fingers he summoned the one army he knew he could count on. Immediately, the army of Mulan appeared in front of the sea king. Mulan looked at Triton.

"This is the favor you are cashing in?"

"Yes, Mulan. Please help us."

Mulan and her army of warriors charged at the Lost Boys. Each individual warrior killed many at one time. Pan suddenly had a new target. He skipped everyone else in his path and jumped on top of Mulan, dropping her to the ground. Mulan kicked him up off of her from his chest, incoming the wind from his. As she was about to slice his head off, he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Meanwhile, Tink, Wendy, and Attina tried to use stealth as a tactic to make their way to the cage of Ariel. Lost Boy guards patrolled the whole island. At one moment on the opposite side of the fight, the three ladies turned back to humans and took out all the guarding Lost Boys on that shore. Attina left them all alive, but unconscious. Attina looked at the many Lost Boys up ahead.

"You two stay here. We'll have a better chance of saving Ariel if one of us go to save her."

Attina ran ahead to save her sister. Wendy all of a sudden started sobbing.

"Wendy, what's wrong?"

"It's just that... I feel my mother would be very angry with me. For allowing this war to take place. Don't these Lost Boys have families they have to go back home to. Don't we have to forgive them and allow them to return home to their mother?"

"I see what you mean Wendy..."

Tink knew exactly what to say.

"_Mother cannot guide you. Now you're on your own. Only me beside you, still you're not alone. No one is alone. Truly. Now one is alone. Sometimes people leave you. Half way through the wood. Others may deceive you. You decide what's good. You decide alone. But no one is alone. People make mistakes. Fathers, mothers. People make mistakes. Holding to their own. Thinking they're alone. Honor their mistakes. Everybody makes. Fight for their mistakes. _One another's terrible mistakes. _Witches can be right. Giants can be good. You decide what's right. You decide what's good. Just remember, someone is on your side."_

_"Our side."_

_"Our side. Someone else is not. While we're seeing our side."_

_"Our side."_

_"Our side. Maybe we forgot. They are not alone. No one is alone. Hard to see the light now. Just don't let it go."_

The two girls were hugging now.

"_Things will come out right now. We can make it so. Someone is on your side. No one is alone."_

Attina snook past many Lost Boys already. She finally made it to the dungeons. No guards that were conscious. She saw that all three cages were empty. Someone had freed Ariel. It was true. Hook managed to pick all three of the cages and had the heart to save Tiger Lily and Ariel. The three of them made it to the fight. The chief, Smee, and Triton each saw the three freed captors at the same moment and ran towards the one the cared for. The chief handed his daughter a knife, Triton gave Ariel a throned whip, and Smee gave hook a sword and gun. The three captors all joined the fight with their loved one beside them. Attina had no idea though and started crying, thinking her sister was taken by Pan.

Attina went back to the beach with Wendy and Tink. She turned the three of the, back to mermaids. As she was about to share the news, Pan appeared. With the snap of his fingers, Attina's head snapped and killed her. Tink floated in front of Wendy.

"Don't worry fairy. It's you I want. The girl can go."

Wendy pushed Wendy towards the water.

"Go home. I'll be fine. No one is alone."

Wendy started crying, but obeyed and swam into the ocean and left Neverland. Tink was now captured. Pan grinned.

"Now, to get back the other three items."

In the ocean, Wendy sang solely.

"_I wish. More than anything. More than life. More than jewels. I wish my friends will live. More than life. I wish my friends were safe. More than the moon. I wish my friends will live. More than riches. I wish I'll get back home. I wish I hadn't gone... Into the woods I had to go. Was for me sole, I know. Into the woods to join the war, I should not have took the journey. Into the woods each time you go, friends will die and love is lost. Into the woods to save my friends. To find my home. To hope for life. To end the war. To save, to find, to hope, to end, to help, to get, to love, to free. Into the woods. Into the woods. Into the woods and out of the woods. And home before dark!"_

One wish now granted, Wendy is returning home while others wait for their end.

**Hey guys! How will the first half of this story end?! The maid-story finale is the next chapter. Did you guys like Mulan appearing, how about Rumple? Jack and his crew will join the fight in the next chapter! Poor Attina:( expect more deaths:( I hope for more reviews guys! Thanks and follow to see the end! :)**


	9. Ever After

The Lost Boys were now at a terrible loss ever since Mulan's army joined the fight. The Lost Boys eventually started retreating, abandoning friends. The army of Hook, Triton, and the chief started cheering in union. Victory seemed to have been breached until Peter Pan stood floating above the five armies, holding Tink in a headlock.

"Finally, all four ingredients in one place! Now appear to me sorceress and grant me my wish!"

A figure appeared floating next to Pan, but it wasn't the old hag. Peter Pan was face to face with his son the Dark One.

"Rumpel?"

"Hello Papa. Ready for your undoing?"

Everyone on Skull Rock gawked at the Dark One. Clouds starting colliding above the army. Wind started forcefully blowing. Everyone expected some curse to be cast, only to find everything the same. Rumpelstiltskin gave a confused glance at Tink. He all of a sudden started giggling.

"Wrong ingredients"

Rumpel still hadn't implied yet that the spell that was supposed to be cast was to get rid of Pan, not help him. The Dark One disappeared, seeing an unexpected defeat. Pan thought hard and then looked at Tink. She was no dark fairy. Seeing her as useless, Pan was just about to release her and drop her down to the ground ten feet under him. The chief called out for Pan to stop.

"Why do we need any more deaths. All of us have lost so many people. Why don't we just leave here peacefully. Our wishes have not exactly been granted as wanted."

Pan would now have this war ended as he wanted if he accepted this deal. He lowered to the ground and released Tink. Pan smirked and looked at the sea king and the chief. The chief was not looking at him though. Just docking on the island was the Jolly Roger where one of Jack Frost's crew men released a bullet right at Pan. Not wanting to waste the forgiving Pan, the chief jumped in front of him. The bullet went straight through the chief's head. The men on the Jolly Roger had not heard the deal just presented and had the first instinct to kill Pan. Tiger Lily jumped onto her father's body. With the bullet directly shot at his head, he was already dead. She wailed out loud. Jack Frost jumped down from the ship and ran to his beloved's side. Tiger Lily stood up and pushed the prince off of her.

"We were not fighting. Why did you let your men shoot? Why!" She buried her tears in the prince. Pan on the other hand had disappeared along with his Lost Boys, implying how he accepted the deal. The Indians took the body of their leader and laid his boys in a rowboat. The pirates of the Jolly Roger all sailed off. Before they did, Hook looked at the fairy.

"Tink, why do you look so glum?"

"I just wish I could see if Wendy found her mother. How will I ever get to London though?"

"Come aboard fairy. We could all use a good trip."

Tink smiled and boarded the Jolly Roger without any hesitation. On the ship all the men were about to throw Will overboard.

"Please Hook! I just wish to see my love!"

As Hook was about to let his men throw him overboard, he started relating to how much he wanted to be with Milah.

"Where may we find her?"

"Port Royal..."

"Then we shall head there first... Come along men!"

The Jolly Roger then sailed, with two missions at hand.

As the mermaids were about to send Mulan back home with her people, Tiger zlily stopped them.

"I will go with them."

"What? Asked Jack and Red Widow at the same time."

"I have cost my people the lost of their leader. In order to deal with my grieve, I feel I must grow up. I obviously cannot do that in Neverland. I shall be raised with discipline at the home of Mulan."

"Then who shall rule us?"

"You will, Red Widow. You deserve it more than I do."

Tiger Lily hugged Red Widow.

"I'll miss you so much."

Jack stepped forward.

"I will go with you."

"I cannot stop you. Nor do I want to leave you."

The two kissed. In a second the two of them and the people of Mulan were all sent out of Neverland.

Red Widow and the remaining Indians returned home and successfully rebuilt there camp. Resources were now even more valuable with everything destroyed in the fire, but the Indians faced now problems.

As for the mermaids, the went back to Antlantica and had a funeral for the princess lost, Attina. Ariel dearly missed her sister. That is when one day she was approached by an old sea witch.

"Child, I may bring her back from the dead. You are at fault for her death. So it is your fault and obligation to do exactly what I say in order for me to help you. You just collect this magical horn and bring it to Skull Rock. You'll find this horn hidden in the castle at Port Royal in the home of Elizabeth Swan."

Feeling guilty, Ariel agreed. She had not realized it was the Dark One once again in disguise. She started swimming to begin her journey. Pan would once again have an attack at hand.

Tiger Lily and Jack enjoyed their new adventurous lives in Mulan's domain.

"_I never thought I'd date a prince."_

_"I never thought I'd find you."_

_"I never thought I'd be so happy."_

_"Ever after! Ever after! And it's not just for today! Journey over, all is mended, and not just for today. But tomorrow, and extended. Ever after!" Though its fearful. though its deep and its dark and you mah lose the path, Though you may encounter wolves! You musn't stop. You musn't swerve. You mustn't ponder. You have to act. When you know your wish, if you want your wish, you can have your wish, but you can't just wish. No, to get your wish you must go into the woods where nothing's clear. Where witches, ghosts and wolves appear. Into the woods and through the fear, you have to take the journey. Into the woods and down the dell. In vain perhaps, but who can tell?"_

_"Into the woods to end the war!"_

_"Into the woods to find my lover!"_

_"Into the woods to find my daughter!"_

_"To date the prince, to get the horn, to save my friends, to join the fight, to find the captain, to battle the Lost Boys! To date, to get, to save, to join, to find, to go to see Neverland! Into the woods! Into the woods! Into the woods and out of the woods! And happy ever after!"_

Who knew the Dark One would come back? That is what will make his assault deadly.

**Hello Guys! Expect up to five more chapter! What do you think the horn is for? The woods are soon coming to an end... Don't worry I'm working on a spin off! Get excited! Please keep up the reviews! Follow to see the end of their journeys! :)**


	10. Never, Neverland

Ariel swam to Port Royal as fast as she could which obviously was fast compared to a human, but slow because she is just the little mermaid. Port Royal would be about a one day journey. She has swam farther and longer than that, but never alone. Every sea creature she saw made her swim even faster. Her fear gave her an adrenaline rush causing Ariel to accidentally get a bit off path. She made it to Port Royal's bay, but stopped. Down in the depths of bay was a giant keyhole. The keyhole looked as if it was a sword with a skull sitting on top of it. Ariel was tempted to swim down, but stopped herself when she remembered when she went on this journey. She swam up to the shore.

* * *

><p>Tiger Lily and Jack were happily walking hand in hand in Mulan's Domain. Tiger Lily felt as if she had already improved in her skills in the two months she had been there. This day marked the two month anniversary of her father's death. She tried not to think about it, but Jack could see the grief in her eyes no matter how hard she tried to hide it. While the two of them were enjoying their day off from training in their tent, Mulan came charging in.<p>

"How would you two feel about your first quest?"

Tiger Lily jumped up, eager to preoccupy herself.

"I need you two to help me on recovering this magical jewel from Port Royal. It is said to control and dark and dangerous force that we have heard the Dark One is trying to retrieve."

"I'll go... We'll go."

That very night Mulan and her men had boarded their ship and started sailing for Port Royal, expecting about a two days journey.

* * *

><p>Red Widow made a great leader for the Indians. She was impartial, generous, and still a great warrior. One day, Peter Pan and his Lost Boys approached the Idian camp in seek of help.<p>

"Red Widow, we need the aid of your people in order to get rid of the dark one once and for all."

"What shall you want of us?"

"We would like help in retrieving a jewel that the Dark One is seeking. This jewel will put destruction upon us all. He intends on using this weapon on Neverland."

"In spite to save ourselves and also our newfound allies, we shall all help you. It is better to be off the island anyway if he already does have the jewel."

That very night the Indians and Lost Boys boarded rowboats for their three day trip to Port Royal.

On Red Widow's boat sat Peter, Felix, and the second in command chief named Claw Root. Red Widow looked to Peter.

"I have heard stories of you wanting to live a boy forever. You gave up a son for this life. Why?"

Pan hesitated and then thought about what he was going to say. Then he began.

"_I have place where dreams are born, and where time is never planned. It's not on any chart. You must find it with your heart. Never, Neverland. It might be miles beyond the moon or right there where you stand. Just keep an open mind and then suddenly you'll find Never, Neverland. You'll have a treasure if you stay there, more precious far than gold. For once you have found your way there, you can never never grow old. And that's my home where dreams are born, and time is never planned. Just think of lovely things, and your heart will fly with wings. Forever in Never, Neverland. You'll have a treasure if you stay there, far more precious than gold. For once you have found your way there, you can never, never grow old. And that's my home where dreams are born, and time is never planned. Just think of lovely things, and your heart will fly with wings. Forever in Never, Neverland."_

Peter looked at the island, now a speck in the distance. He sighed, worried of the new life he made slipping away from him.

* * *

><p>Hook, Will, Smee, and the rest of the crew made it to Port Royal safely and successfully. Will had found Elizabeth in her house the very same day they docked on the shore. They automatically got married a week later, and Hook and his crew didn't mind staying in Port Royal for a little vacation. Well, they are still there a month later. All the pirates and royal leaders and soldiers now meet up with their Queen and King. They are all aware of the Dark One trying to get hold on the jewel. This jewel is not just any jewel. It controls the greatest monster in the sea.<p>

The Kraken. This giant sea monster long ago was put under the power of this jewel by a witch. Somehow Elizabeth's family gained hold of this jewel for decades now, keeping it in lock and key.

"Hook, will you and your men patrol the western docks?"

"Of course my queen. Lets go men!"

Hook and his crew boarded the Jolly Roger. In the water they had not noticed the little mermaid who snook onto the shore towards the castle.

Back at the castle, Elizabeth had changed into her pirate disguise.

"Will, and must take the stone and flee. I will go and throw it down the fountain of youth in the depths of Neverland."

"I'll go with you."

"No, I must go alone... You have to stay here and defend the castle if any suprise attack comes."

They had a quick kiss before Elizabeth fled to her ship with her eight crew men. She set sail with the stone in a pouch tied around her waist. She would guard it with her life.

Ariel had barely made it into the castle and started searching for the stone in all the rooms, hiding from all residents. Eventually she made it to the master bedroom. It was empty at first, but by the time she was looking under the bed, Will entered. She lay silent under the bed and listened to the conversation between Will and his friend that he called Gibbs.

"Jack will be here soon. The Black Pearl is still docked in Tortuga."

"Elizabeth is now gone with the stone unprotected. When he arrives in the morning you and I will board the Black Pearl and head back to Neverland. We will watch over her."

When they left the room, Ariel returned to the shore and entered the ocean and started swimming back to Neverland, determined to get the jewel. She left noticed though. Hook and the Jolly Roger followed swiftly through the sea. The Black Pearl shortly followed a few hours later. So then everyone had started their journey.

"_Into the woods we go again. We have to every now and then. Into the woods with end unknown, I still must take the journey. Into the woods each time I go, I find a friend and other woes."_

_"Into the woods to seek the end!"_

_"Into the woods to fight the bad!"_

_"Into the woods to save the kingdom!"_

_"To get the stone!"_

_"To look for help!"_

_"To seek, to fight, to save, to get, to look, to find, to take , to be,. To travel to Neverland! Into the woods! Into the woods! Into the woods and out of the woods! And home before dark!"_

Back to Neverland, back to fate.

**About three more chapters left! Expect a solo song for Elizabeth! Good luck characters, you'll need it... Please keep up the review and follow to see the "happily ever after" for these characters! :)**


	11. Any Moment

Now at Port Royal, the Indians and Lost Boys went straight through the castle doors in search of the king and queen. Finally Red Widow and Peter Pan encounter a royal guard who informs them on the quest of the king and queen.

"We shall stay here and help defend the attack of the Dark One we know is coming. Join forces once again Pan?"

"Of course Red Widow... Why leave this world to die while ours is soon to already."

They awaited for the return of the Dark One, unaware he was already watching. Soon he thinks he'll have the stone. He'll just cut off the hand of the princess as he did Hook.

* * *

><p>Tink was now a permanent member of the crew of Hook. As they finally docked on the shore of Neverland, the island shook. All the crew fell upon the sand, unable to stay standing.<p>

"Hook, what was that?"

"I don't know, but a fairy I fear could be easily squished by whatever made that earthquake."

The crew started traveling through the woods. In order to stay safe, Hook, Smee, and Tink separated from the other men in order to scout the island for Elizabeth faster.

* * *

><p>A month earlier from all this, Hook and Elizabeth shared a kissed. They both quickly had dismissed that moment, although both felt the love for each other. Elizabeth was a married woman, and Hook felt too much guilt for trying to steal a crew mate's wife.<p>

The spark never extinguished.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth in the present day was getting very lost in the woods. The map was so confusing that she traveled many miles in the wrong direction.<p>

She eventually stopped at the bottom of a waterfall to cool off. The waterfall was only about thirty feet high, and from up watched Tink, Smee, and Hook. The three of them had just found her in about an hour which was very surprising. They whispered among themselves.

"Lets go get her."

"No, you and Smee go and find the rest of the crew and make them head back to Pirate's Cove."

"No Hook, I know what you might do. She is married."

Tink knew of the connection between Hook and Elizabeth.

"I know you miss Milah, but I won't let you throw yourself at someone and ruin a marriage."

Hook still ordered the two to leave and they obeyed. Tink nervously kept turning around, looking back at the pirate climbing down the waterfall.

"Elizabeth."

She turned around, soaking wet, and smiled.

"Hook, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to rescue you... Kind of."

"What do you mean kind of..."

Hook smirked and stepped closer to Elizabeth.

"I know you feel what I feel. You just have to accept..."

"No... I'm married. This would not be right..."

She was interrupted by a touch on her waist by Hook's hands. Now standing on top of the waterfall stood the Dark One watching. He wanted to see how this scenario would turn out, because he knew someone else was watching as well...

Hook looked straight into Elizabeth's eyes.

"_Anything can happen in the woods. May I kiss you. Any moment we could be crushed, don't feel rushed."_

_"This is ridiculous, what am I doing here, I'm in the wrong story."_

Their lips now met. After about a minute Elizabeth pulled back.

"This is not right!"

Hook was too determined to let her slip through his grasp. He knew Elizabeth loved him more than Will, so why fight this?

"_Foolishness can happen in the woods. Once again please? Let your hesitations be hushed. __Any moment, big or small, is a moment after all. Seize the moment, skies may fall. Any moment. Right and wrong don't matter in the woods. Only feelings, let meet them unblushed. Life is often so unpleasant, you must know that as a peasant. Best to take the moment present as a present for the moment."_

Just as Elizabeth and Hook started kissing again, Will came out from hiding in the trees and swiped the stone out of Elizabeth's hand.

"How could you two?"

Hook and Elizabeth were speechless. Magically the Dark One now appeared standing next to the three of them.

"I think that stone should come with me..."

"No it doesn't!"

Hook and Will both pointed their swords at the Dark One. The Dark One snapped his fingers and then both the swords disappeared into thin air. Angered about the recent scene he just saw, Will took out the stone from the pouch and threw it onto the ground and crushed it under his boot. The Dark One automatically screamed. The three pirates started cheering, momentarily forgetting the feud between them and thinking the fight was over.

"Why are you three idiots cheering? By nightfall this whole island is to now be destroyed."

"How?"

"That stone had the Kraken under its control, and now with the stone broken, the Kraken is free to control itself. Kill whatever, whoever, and whenever."

The three pirates started thinking of all the deaths soon to come with the Kraken free. As the island started shaking, the Dark One disappeared. The war in Neverland was about to begin.

* * *

><p>Back at Port Royal, all the Indians, Lost Boys, and Royal Guards fell down onto the floor. They felt the shake of the Kraken. It was coming.<p>

* * *

><p>Now on the shore of Skull Rock, Tiger Lily, Jack Frost, and Mulan fell upon the sand. Mulan already knew what was coming.<p>

"Men, head back on the boat with the prince and princess. I will stay and slay the beast!"

"No, Jack and I are going to help."

"I do not to see you two crushed, you've been through so much."

"We want to help."

The ship with Mulan's army sailed away. Tiger Lily, Jack, and Mulan boarded a row boat on the shore and started sailing to the island.

Tiger Lily looked up at the sky, seeing the sun starting to set in a distance.

"_I wish. More than anything. More than life. More than jewels. I wish I hadn't gone... Into the woods I had to go, we have to every now and then. Into the woods to help me sole, I should have quit the journey. Into the woods I had to go, where witches, men, and wolves appear. Into the woods to kill the Kraken. To kill, to hope, to dream, to want, to leave, to run, to save. Into the woods. Into the woods. Into the woods and out of the woods. And home before dark!"_

It's the last midnight...

**Three to four more chapters! Expect two more (at least) new songs! And expect a lot of reprises! Who will live, and sadly who will die? Please review and follow to see who survived going into the woods! :)**


	12. Reprise

Elizabeth and Will went separate ways from Hook. Luckily, or most likely Will would have killed Hook. Will and Elizabeth automatically started talking about their relationship.

"Obviously we don't feel the same for each other, Elizabeth."

"No... I don love you, but Hook and I just..."

"Just what?"

That is the questioned that seemed to echo in the silence.

"We seem to just have true love... I do love you, but my heart seems to love Hook more."

Will didn't question her.

"Well then I guess this is where I leave you."

Will disappeared into the woods, ignoring Elizabeth calling for him to come back. Elizabeth stood in the woods and just collapsed upon a rock and cried. She was confused. Did she want to be with Hook or Will? Will most likely would go back to the Black Pearl and have Jack Sparrow sail them back to Port Royal, leaving her to fend for herself on the island.

After a while, Tiger Lily, Jack Frost, and Mulan found Elizabeth crying. Tiger Lily sat next to Elizabeth.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?"

Through her sobs, Elizabeth responded.

"Yes... I'm... I'm fine. I just have a strain on my heart."

Tiger Lily stood up and asked Mulan and Jack to continue onward to fight the Kraken. Tiger Lily decided to stay here and just look for others in need of escape from the Kraken. Jack objected immediately, but Tiger Lily insisted. They both shared a quick kiss before parting ways. Tiger Lily sat back down next to Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>Jack and Mulan eventually came upon a depressed Hook wandering the woods.<p>

"Captain, are you fine?"

"Yes I am you ice cube... Would you mind please leaving me be?"

"Tiger Lily is back that way, helping island evacuants if you would like..."

"No I wouldn't. Let the Kraken kill me. I've had my heart broken twice, why go on living?"

Jack turned to Mulan and ushered her onward. He knew getting Hook to safety would take some time, and Mulan was brave and strong enough to kill the Kraken herself. Jack started walking alongside Hook.

* * *

><p>Red Widow sat on the castle walls looking over the ocean next to Pan. She could see that his gaze was lost in the sea. Sad, but strong.<p>

"Is everything alright Peter?"

"Yes, I am just worried for my home. I have been their for so long and I would hate to see it destroyed."

"Don't worry. Remember what you told me when we were on the row boat on our way here? That alone shows me that you will fight to keep Neverland alive."

Peter nodded.

* * *

><p>Tink and Smee knew something had happened to the stone once they felt the ground shake. When they returned to the waterfall and found the stone broken on the ground, they knew now to believe in the,selves more often.<p>

"Smee, I knew we should not have left Hook alone with her!"

"What are we to do now!"

"Don't worry. We will go and help slay the beast!"

The two both started traveling through the woods once again.

* * *

><p>Felix was trying to control the Lost Boys at Port Royal. They still acted like the children they still were, even when they knew a war was coming again. Felix could not get them to quiet down or practice their skills or even take a rest! It was madness! It was when Felix started yelling that the Lost Boys calmed down.<p>

"I know you are still all kids, but behave! Well, at least be ready! We all know none of us were ever meant to grow up... That's why we went to Neverland!"

All the Lost Boys started cheering for Felix, thinking that is was some sort of motivational speech.

* * *

><p>Will had finally made it back to the Black Pearl where Jack Sparrow was standing waiting for him on the beach.<p>

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"She's not coming."

"Why not?"

"Because she decided to no longer love me!"

Jack Sparrow started laughing.

"So you're mad because she had a moment of weakness with some man... In the woods?"

"Yes... Is that wrong?"

* * *

><p>Mulan made it to the cliff overlooking the sea towards Skull Rock. She was tired from her few hour journey. She started talking to herself as she watched to waved swishing awkwardly. She knew the Kraken was right in front of her.<p>

"How can I kill this beast? I am so happy with my life right now... This will surely bring everyone's happily ever after, wont it?"

Tiger Lily looked to Elizabeth.

"_All right what do you want? Have to make a decision. Should you stay and be caught, should you give that a though? What would be his response? But if he knew who you are when you think that you're what he thinks that he wants. Or, then what if you are, what your Will would envision? And whichever you pick do it quick because you're starting to stick to the steps of the island."_

Jack Frost and Hook walked together through the woods.

"_Did I abuse her, or show her disdain? Why does she run from me? If I should lose her, how shall I regain the heart she has won from me? Agony! Beyond power of speech! Whe the one thing you want, is the only thing out of your reach! Agony! Misery! Woe! Though its different for each! Always ten feet behind, always ten feet below, when she's just out of reach! Agony! That can cut like a knife! I must have her, to wife!"_

Peter and Red Widow looked into the water, wishing to be back home.

"_You'll have a treasure if you stay there. More precious far than gold. For once you have found your way there, you can never, never grow old. And that's my home where dreams are born and time is never planned. Just think of lovely things and your heart will fly with wings. Forever in never, Neverland."_

Tink and Smee liked the new self confidence they had.

"_And I know things now, very valuable things. Things I hadn't known before. Do not put your faith in a wish and a hook. They will not protect you the way that they should. And take extra care with stranger, even flowers have their dangers, and though scary is exciting, nice if different than good."_

Felix joined the Lost Boys in a dance around a campfire.

"_I won't grow up! I won't grow up! No, I promise that I won't! No, I promise that I won't! I will stay a boy forever! I will stay a boy forever! And be banished if I don't! And be banished if I don't! Neverland will always be the land of youth and joy and liberty! I'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up! Not me, not me, not me, not me! No sir, not me!"_

Jack gave Will some advice.

"Right and wrong don't matter i_n the woods. Only feelings, let us met them unblushed. Often life can be unpleasant, I must know that as a peasant. Best to take the moment present as a present for the moment."_

Back to Mulan, she only wanted to help those around her.

"_I never thought I'd fight this beast. I never thought I'd feel this scared. How else will I make them all happy? Ever after! Ever after! And it's not just for today. Journeys not over, not all mended. So it must all end today. But tomorrow, and extended, ever after! Ever after!"_

Now all looked up to the sky to make their final wish.

"_I wish I hadn't gone... Into the woods I should not have gone. Now all is wrong, we took too long. Into the woods with greed at hand, we should have quit the journey. Into the woods each I went love, fight, and time was spent."_

_"Into the woods to end the war!"_

_"To slay the beast!"_

_"To find the ship!"_

_"To join the fight!"_

_"To get my love!"_

_"To end, to slay, to find, to get, to join, to save, to be, to e__scape from the Kraken! Into the woods! Into the woods! Into the woods and out of the woods! And home before dark!"_

The Dark One enjoyed watching our characters struggle. He still watched and listened.

**Keep up the reviews guys! Please follow and thanks for the views! It's al ost over :( Expect three more chapters the max! Be read for the end! :)**


	13. Last Midnight

Hook was cheered up a bit by Jack Frost, so the two meet up with Mulan at the cliff. As the approached her, she put her finger to her lips. The three of them stayed silent. Mulan pointed at the rumbling water and try to explain how it was the Kraken.

"What do we do?" whispered Hook to Mulan.

"We wait for backup and then we wait for it to attack first. There's no point in striking something you can't see."

The three of them sat on a rock overlooking Skull Rock and then just waited for their friends they knew would be here soon.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth and Tiger Lily were both now heading to the cliff, expecting to just find Mulan. The two stopped at a riverbank though, both tired from the day.<p>

"So, who are you going to choose?"

"I don't know yet... I'm trying not to think about it."

Tiger Lily gulped awkwardly. She didn't mean to upset Elizabeth, but she thought it would be wise to know her decision before she sees her two lovers.

"I expect it's going to be the first person my heart thinks of when I see either of them."

The two of them were about to continue their journey when they both saw something shimmering in the water. Tiger Lily reached down to grab what it was, and when she had it in her plan she screamed. It was a human tooth.

"Elizabeth, we go! This is the wolf territory!"

The two princesses both started running as the wolves started chasing them along the riverbank.

* * *

><p>Will now had now mostly forgiven Elizabeth for cheating because of Jack Sparrow.<p>

"So long Will?"

"You aren't coming Jack to help slay the Kraken?"

"The Black Pearl has had better days... Wouldn't want to end up stranded now do we?"

"Goodbye my friend."

Will ran back into the woods while the Black Pearl sailed away.

* * *

><p>Tink and Smee now both were heading back to Pirates Cove, unaware to find that Hook was at the cliff. They expected to leave Neverland once and for all, but were saddened when they only found the crew back at the Jolly Roger. Tink decided to take charge.<p>

"All right crew! No splitting up this time! We are all coming into those woods and finding our captain! Now who's with me?"

All the pirates cheered. They followed Tink into the woods to find Hook.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth and Tiger Lily kept running. Tiger Lily yelled at Elizabeth to climb a tree. Tiger Lily had her bow and arrows and could easily shoot the four wolves from a tree. Elizabeth had no weapons sadly. Tiger Lily was like a dart when she dashed up the tree. When she looked back down, it was like she watched Elizabeth in slow motion slip up the tree bark and fall onto the ground. The wolves all immediately pounced on the princess, killing her in the first bite. Tiger Lily managed to shoot each wolf to the death, but failed to save Elizabeth. Leaving a single tiger lily flower in her hands, Tiger Lily continued towards the cliff in tears.<p>

* * *

><p>Ariel never made it to Neverland. By the time of when the stone was crushed by Will, Triton stopped Ariel from starting a second war. He easily had explained to her how death could not be reversed by anyone.<p>

Ariel this whole time was watching the Kraken from the water, ready to jump into the fight when it started with her father at her side.

* * *

><p>Will and the pirates led by Tink ran into each other at the waterfall. Both thought the one they sook would be at the waterfall, so Will joined Tink's party and they all ran towards the cliff.<p>

* * *

><p>At an hour and a half from midnight, all the pirates and Tiger Lily made it to the cliff. Jack Frost told Hook that Tiger Lily was with Elizabeth, and when Hook did not see her he instantly started crying.<p>

"What happened to her?"

"We were running from wolves and... She slipped while trying to climb a tree to safety."

The group fell into silence. Will then started crying and collapsed to the floor. Mulan stood forward.

"I do not mean to be harsh, but we all must regain focus for when the Kraken strikes."

"My wife is dead!"

"She is deary!"

Everyone turned to see the Dark One giggling. He slowly walked towards Will.

"She's dead... All the Kraken wants is you though. He wants to always be with the one who set him free. You would always forever live in his stomach, but you would save us all."

"He's not doing that!"

They all turned to Hook.

"Sorry Crocodile, we are not risking any life to please you or that creature. It's both you beasts fault that any of this is happening."

"Sorry mate, but unless you have a sorcerer to kill that beast, then say goodbye to Neverland."

"Then why can't you just kill it?"

"Why save you? Since I'm a problem maker to you, then might as well do what I do best... Watching you all die."

"You'll save lives if you help, Dark One..."

Rumpelstiltskin started laughing.

"_It's the last midnight. It's the last wish. It's the last midnight. Soon it will be boom, squish. Told a little lie, stole a little stone, broke a little vow. Did you, have to get your prince? Have to end your war? Have to get your wish, does matter how, anyway it doesn't matter now. It's the last midnight. It's the boom, splat. Nothing, but a vast midnight. Everybody's smashed flat. Nothing we can do. Not exactly true, we could always give it the boy."_

_"_

"_No... You're so nice. You're not good, you're not bad, you're just nice. I'm not good, I'm not nice, I'm just right. I'm evil, you're the world! It's the last midnight! So, goodbye all! Coming at you fast midnight! Soon you'll see the skies fall! It's the last midnight! It's the last verse! Now before its past midnight, I'm leaving you my last curse! I'm leaving you alone! You can kill the Kraken, it's yours. Separate and alone! Everyone down on all four, just away from this bunch and the gloom, and the doom, and the world!"_

And without another word the Dark One disappeared and the Kraken shook the island again.

* * *

><p>All of Port Royal felt the shake as well. The Lost Boys all boarded the row boats again, knowing the pirates would need backup. Peter Pan turned to the Indians to see them not coming.<p>

"Red Widow, why are your people staying?"

"I will not risk my people... They will all die anyway here."

"You need to help, this is your home that you're defending..."

"I'm sorry Pan, we will not go."

Pan now had a face of hate...

"Look at our alliance as officially broken, the war is back on!"

Peter and the Lost Boys left Port Royal to Neverland, once again breaking the friendship with the Indians. Pan looked in a distance at the sea.

"_I wish they hadn't gone... Into the woods where we had been, who knew their trust was just a sin. Into the woods with faith we had, we now ruined the journey. Into the woods each time we go, friends are made and ties are lost. Into the woods to end the war! To kill the Kraken! To help our friends! To end, to fight, to kill, to help, to find, to get, to travel to Neverland! Into the woods! Into the woods! Into the woods and out of the woods! And home before dark!"_

Fate is yet to come...

**Two chapters left! I hope you follow to at least see how this ends! Please review and see how this journey officially ends! :)**


	14. Children Will Listen

The group stood there in silence for a while. With only thirty-five minutes until midnight, the tension was high and everyone was getting restless. Unexpectedly, a blood thirsty pirate pulls out his gun and shoots the sky, the sound echoing in the wind. Everyone was cautious, looking at the water. At first the water seemed empty of beasts, until another earthquake happened. The whole group fell to the ground, not able to fight the vibrations of the Earth. Finally the beast revealed itself. The waves moved towards all sides, washing the group back to the ground. The Kraken appeared, a gigantic octopus upside down with a deadly mouth where it's ink should be released. The Kraken looked like a giant pink lily pad floating in the ocean. The teeth growled and hissed at the group, no one knew how it was able to see them, but it proved it can. It's eight arms grabbed at randoms, pulling them all into its mouth. All the ground did was what they could; shoot their arrows and guns. The Kraken acted as if those hits meant nothing, which they probably didn't. As all started seeming hopeless, Tink caught a glimpse of the mermaids in the water, throwing indestructible spears and knives. King Triton although so far had the biggest affect on the creature. His trident electrocuted the beast so much that it could not longer grab people with its arms out of shock. Instead, the Kraken just roared which caused another mini tsunami. Everyone was smacked back down to the ground, people hitting rocks and trees. The waves although did manage to push the mermaids out of sight, including Triton. The Kraken raised itself a bit higher out of the water which allowed an incoming canon shot from Peter Pan shoot it. Everyone turned to the Lost Boys, now joining the fight. Peter continued shooting with his canon, causing rage to the Kraken. Suddenly everyone froze at the sound of a loud monstrous voice. The voice of the Kraken.

"GIVE ME THE MAN WHO SET ME FREE! ONLY THEN SHALL THIS FIGHT END OR ELSE SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!"

Jack Frost stood forward.

"What do you want of him?"

"WHY PART WITH THE NICEST SOUL I EVER MET? I WANT TO BE WITH THIS KIND SOUL FOREVER, I FEAR IT WILL BE THE LAST ONE I MEET!"

"There are other nice people out there, you just have to..."

"LIAR! YOU DARE LIE TO THE KRAKEN!"

The Kraken roared again, knocking more people out with the waves. Our main heroes all still lived. Peter Pan, Felix, Smee, Tink, Hook, Tiger Lily, Jack Frost, Mulan, and Will all stood at the edge of the sand. They all faced the Kraken, the closest ones facing him.

"Maybe I should just go with him..."

"No Will, I saved you once and was a traitor to you, but I will keep you alive... For Elizabeth."

Walking from the shore and now standing beside the group was King Triton and Ariel. Ariel looked to Hook.

"How will we kill this creature captain?"

"Little mermaid, I fear the only thing we can do is keep fighting it until we're all dead."

No one moved even after that. They all stood firm facing the Kraken still, determined to keep their island alive for as long as they could. That's when Jack Frost started crying. Tiger Lily turned to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I need you to al, start hitting him..."

"Why? What are you..."

"Just do it."

Jack kissed her and then pulled away from her and disappeared into the woods. Tiger Lily turned away from the Kraken and raised her bow to the army still remaining behind their leaders.

"Attack!"

Arrows flew, bullets shot, and the lighting of the trident zapped. The Kraken was dumbfound. He was once again caught off guard, not able to block all the incoming attacks at once. The Kaken did manage although to grab a few more people to add to his midnight snack. Tiger Lily was about to shoot her last arrow when she froze at the sight she saw. Behind the, Kraken Jack Frost had made an ice slide leading directly into the mouth of the creature. Tiger Lily looked one last time into the eyes of him, those deep blue eyes, until the Kraken swallowed him whole. Tiger Lily then released her last arrow, motivated by rage, which directly shot out a tooth of the Kraken. It shrieked in rage, rising what they thought its head was to the sky. Suddenly it stopped moving completely. It froze into ice. Tiger Lily knew that Jack could survive being frozen, but the Kraken would eventually melt and she knew what Jack wanted them to do and so did Peter. Peter aimed his canon at the Kraken and shot three direct shots at its hearts, causing the whole this to explodes into thousands of snowflakes. Tiger Lily collapsed onto the sand, crying over her unexpected loss. Tink collapsed next to her, comforting her with sweet words. The army started cheering, not knowing the death of a good soul that they just witnessed. Will pulled Tiger Lily to her feet. He hugged her, knowing the pain she was feeling. Will then looked to the ocean and looked up to the sky.

"_Maybe we just weren't meant to have children."_

_"Don't say that, of course you were meant to have children."_

_"But how can I go out being a father when I have no mother to birth them."_

_"Just calm your child.."_

_"Yes calm the child..."_

_"Tell him the story of how it all happened. Be father and mother you'll no what to do... With a new wife."_

_"Alone."_

_"Sometimes people leave you, halfway through the woods. Do not let it grieve you, no one leaves for good. You are not alone. No one is alone."_

Will felt hopeful of becoming a father one day now, after that conversation with his wife's spirit. Maybe it was all in his head, but he knew those words would be true.

The Dark One stood on the cliff, overlooking the war below. He didn't expect good to win this battle, but he now understood a lesson far more than he did before.

"_Careful the things you say, children will listen. Careful the things you do, children will see. Guide them along the way, children will listen. Children will look to you for which way to turn, to learn what to be. Careful the wish you make, wishes are children. Careful the path they take, wishes come true, not free. Careful the spell you cast, not just our children. Sometimes the spell may last as what you can see, or turn against you. Careful the tale you tell, that is the spell. Children will listen."_

And so ended the woods journey. Happy for some was just living to tell the tale. Some were happy for now understanding a valuable lesson. Some were not happy at all at the moment, but these are just foolish moments in the woods.

**One chapter left! The next chapter will just be the epilogue, so I hope you like it! Did you like the ending so far? Did you think someone else should have died or think that someone else deserved to live? So please review what you guys think and follow to see the last chapter and end to our tale in the woods! :)**


	15. Epilogue: Into the Woods

While everyone departed from the island, strange goodbyes were made. Firstly, everyone said goodbye to the mermaids and their royals. Ariel hugged Tiger Lily and Tink while Triton shook the hands of our male heroes. They left the island a bit causally like goodbyes should be, but the others were a bit rough.

Tiger Lily approached Peter with the one question he didn't want her to ask.

"Why did my people not come to aid in this fight?"

"They were cowards. They wanted us all to fight on our own. They were scared and weak... And they have officially broken our alliance with Indians!"

"You are just going to have another war on your hands... I m sure you could think up a smarter solution than..."

"What's done is done! Goodbye princess, go and look for a fight with those weaklings."

The Lost Boys left the island of Neverland that evening, leading to the recapture of Wendy Darling.

Mulan and her army boarded the row boats and turned to Tiger Lily.

"Are you returning back with us?"

"I'm sorry Mulan. That would remind me too much of Jack... I actually have decided to join the company of Captain Hook."

She turned to the pirates and Tink who all exchanged smiles.

"That'll be fine princess, welcome to my company."

He stuck out his hand which Tiger Lily shook. Mulan and her army then sailed back to Skull Rock to board their actual ship to return home.

Will was about to return to the woods when Captain Hook stopped him.

"Where are you going, mate?"

"You really think I'm going with you? After you kissed my wife in front of me? Causing our last meeting to be an argument before she died?"

"I meant what I said. I'm going to protect you for her and to repay you."

"This is for your self pity. I think I can mange myself."

Will ran back into the woods of Neverland. The pirates and fairy and princess although boarded the Jolly Roger for some more pirate adventures.

The Indians back at Port Royal returned to Neverland with Red Widow still as their leader. Wars did start again with the Lost Boys as predicted. Peter slowly started growing the evil inside of him even more.

* * *

><p>Five years into the future Will was remarried with a son back at Port Royal. He had a prince. His wife was named Odette, a maiden he met in the woods that was once cursed to be a swan. Their son they named Gibbs, Gibbs Turner. One day Will did as Elizabeth asked, told him the story of his past.<p>

"Once Upon A Time in Neverland lived a sad Indian princess, an manipulative young boy, and a heartbroken pirate. The princess was named Tiger Lily and she loved to explore the woods of Neverland, but her father forbade her to because of the dangers of the Lost Boys. The young boy was named Peter Pan, the leader of the Lost Boys. He at the moment had a plan to take over the Jolly Roger ship. The pirate was named Killian Hook, the captain of the Jolly Roger. He had just lost his Milah to the Dark One and now sook out revenge..."

Tiger Lily, Smee, Tink, and Hook visited Will occasionally and did happen to on this day. They all listened to their tale, as if they didn't live it a short while ago. Tiger Lily looked out the tower window at the stars and listened to the tale. She dreamed of that period in her life constantly. She never forgot a single lyric...

* * *

><p>"<em>Though it's fearful. Though it's deep, though it's dark, though you may lose the path. Though you may encounter wolves. You can't just act, you have to listen. You can't just act, you have to think. Though it's dark. There are always wolves, there are always spells, there beans, or a giant dwell there. So into the woods you go again, you have to every now and then. Into the woods no telling when, be ready for the journey. Into the woods but not too fast, or what you wish you lose at last. Into the woods but mind the past, into the woods but mind the future, into the woods but not to stray, or tempt the wolf, or steal from the giant. The way is dark, the light is dim, but now there's you, me, her, and him. The chances look small, the choices look grim. But everything you learn there will help when you return there. The light is getting dimmer, I think I see a glimmer. Into the woods you have to grope, but that the way you learn to cope. Into the woods to find there's hope of getting through the journey. Into the woods each time you go, there's more to learn of what you know. Into the woods but not too slow, into the woods it's nearing midnight, into the woods to mind the wolf, to heed the witch, to honor the giant. To mind, to heed, to find, to think, to teach, to join, to go to the festival. Into the woods! Into the woods! Into the woods and out of the woods! And happy ever after! I wish!"<em>

**It's over :( thanks for all the reads, follows, and reviews! I hope you loved it! **


End file.
